five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolly
Dolly is a mute, possessed doll from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Unlike the other characters, she is not at all an animatronic, and is instead a possessed doll from the Prize Corner that escaped one night and ended up in the Kid's Cove. The children thought nothing of it, and wanted to play with her there, though after she saw what they did to Mangle, she no longer wanted to play with them. Appearance Dolly is only around 5 inches tall, much shorter than anything else from Freddy's, though this is due to her being a doll, and not an animatronic, like the rest of the attractions. Despite being so small, a vast amount of detail was put onto her design, most likely because she cost the most out of any prize to buy. Unlike the generic barbie doll one would picture when told to think of a doll, Dolly is made out of fabric, like the dolls of the animatronics at the location. Her hair is a bright shade of blonde placed in pigtails. She wears a hot pink dress, if it were on a normal person, it would be decently expensive, though due to her being a doll, it's completely made from fabric. She has an almost permanent smile fixed on her face, except when it's either night or if she's being chased by children. Personality Dolly is a very peppy and cheery doll. While she may find it hard to communicate with the other characters at times, she always finds a way to do it in the most fun or silly way possible. Her inability to talk doesn't bother her much anymore, though when she first found out about it, she was in a bad mood for at least a few days. Unfortunately, while she is very upbeat, she has the patience and the mind of a 6 year old, giving her a short attention span and subject to boredom. She's almost never angry, and when she is, there's always a good reason behind it. She tries to treat everyone as equals, as she knows treating one person better than another can result in strange problems, how does she know this? Let's just say... Personal experience. Though her attempts to treat everyone as equals go both ways, if someone talks down to her, she'll usually respond by sticking out her "tongue", which is, really, just a small piece of red fluff on the inside of her mouth. Backstory Dolly's backstory actually starts before the creation of Dolly. She was, like a lot of animatronics, originally a child who met a cruel fate at Freddy's, though Dolly's death happened a little differently than others. Her original name is not known, though for convenience here, we'll still call her Dolly. She was a simple girl, living a simple life. Nothing interesting ever happened to her, apart from the odd trip to the theme park or something similar. One thing that would make Dolly different from other children, though, was that she found it impossible to speak, something her father straight up hated her for. When Dolly was three years old, she had a younger sister named Yui. Unlike Dolly, Yui had no problems at all, and she was perfectly capable of speaking many languages fluently. She was brought up just by her father, as the mother of both Yui and Dolly had passed on a month after Yui's birth. Although, she grew to have her father's hatred of her older sister, and constantly mocked her for her lack of speech. Dolly tried her best to make both her father and her sister love her, she was able to use perfect sign language, did her best in school, among many other things, though no matter how hard she tried, her father and sister always despised her. One day, she stopped caring, she packed her bags, left a note on the table, and ran away from home. On her leave, she met a nice man named Takaya, and she was welcomed into his home. Takaya was interested in how good she was able to preform sign language, and her impressive knowledge. After a few weeks of staying with Takaya, he brought Dolly to a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is the place where he worked. He let her stay for the entire day, and even a little longer after hours. Takaya brought Dolly to the Prize Corner, and got her a lovely doll off the shelf, it had blonde hair, a pink dress, it was amazing! Dolly was so entranced by the doll, that she never saw Takaya lock up the pizzeria with her still inside. She banged on the door for a long time, but to no avail. Soon, the animatronic characters had become active, and they were looking for someone to kill. Dolly tried to hide with her doll in the Prize Corner, though a certain Music Box was not wound up, and someone came out of it to "play" with her. There was no suits to stuff the child into, so she was just left near the Prize Corner until the manager came inside during the day. Desperate to hide her, he placed Dolly's body and her doll inside Parts & Service, before cleaning the doll and placing it inside the Kid's Cove, it fit there more than it did the Prize Corner. Dolly's restless spirit had possessed the doll. At first, she didn't even know she had died, she just noticed a severe lack of height, then looked at her hands, and it all came to her. At the time of being killed, Dolly was 13 years old, though being an extreme nyctophobiac, the darkness of the building has caused her to go slightly wrong in the head, giving her the mind of a six year old, and her insanity stretched even further when she found out she had died and became a doll. She had witnessed what the children did to Mangle during the day, and she wanted to make sure it didn't happen to her. So for most of her first day, she hid. She was eventually found by Mangle while the children were playing hide and seek. Mangle was at first afraid of the doll, but the two grew to become great friends. While Mangle would take most of the children's rage herself, she would let Dolly play with them, to get them tired, before Mangle would open her jaws and- *Static* Error, the rest of this backstory has been cut off, please try again later. Relationships Mangle Dolly and Mangle both reside in Kid's Cove, and are both very close to one another. While when they first met, Mangle was slightly afraid of a doll that could walk on its own, the two spent enough time together to become great friends. At one point, Dolly attempted to teach Mangle some sign language, though when she realized that Mangle has only one hand, she changed her mind and resorted to communicating my writing. Toy Katt Toy Katt acts as a motherly figure to Dolly, and Dolly loves it, due to barely knowing her own mother before she passed on. Toy Katt is very interested in Dolly's story, and while she doesn't understand sign language perfectly, she is able to communicate with Dolly via that to a small extent. (Want one of your characters to have a relationship with Dolly? Leave a comment and a reason down below! But remember, the relationship would have to make sense!) Trivia * According to Vinny and Aktan, Dolly is shipped with Qeety * In the Kingdoms series, Dolly can actually talk, albeit, via telepathy. Her voice sounds like an emotionless voice of a young girl. * Despite the fact that he killed her, Dolly still likes Takaya, she believes the whole "Locking her inside" thing was due to short term memory, which Takaya totally has, he is totally not one of the smartest people on the planet or anything. Quotes "..." "..." "..." Category:Characters Category:Females